Draco Malfoy eats Paani Puri (Water Balls)
by Pasito pasito suave suavecito
Summary: Draco wants to eat something new, How about Paani Puri? Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am too Poor to own Harry Potter. I live in a very small room, I don't have any money, I dream of becoming rich and help everyone. Anyone who does not know about Paani Puri, It's an Indian tasty :) street food. . Written by Sb PotterHead budgie lover


_**Draco Malfoy eats Paani Puri**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. YOU ALL KNOW THAT TOO. ROWLING OWNS IT. YUH.

A/N: I really love Paani Puri, it is an Indian street food, and do you love Paani Puri? In East India, Paani Puri is known as Fuchka, in North India, People call it Gol Guppa and Paani Puri is also known as Paani Ke Batashe or Patashe, Water balls, Patashi, Gup Chup, Padaka, Tikki, Phulki, Pakodi etc and so many more names.

IT'S nice that HP got an Oscar for costume design. Well, it's fantastic beasts. By the way isn't it great that NASA has found 7 more earth like planets, last night I was reading an article about Aliens, and many people believe that they are not real but I believe they are real.

I have fixed some mistakes...so I have updated again. Hope you read it and like it.

 _Chapter 1_

* * *

Draco was eating the same Oats dishes his Mum makes.

''Ugh, I hate oats, I want to eat something new and delicious'' Draco said.

''Draco, my baby son, can you please buy some ingredients from the Muggle Market nearby? I am going to make Oats for Dinner, Oats for tomorrow's breakfast, and Oats for Tomorrow's lunch and Dinner'' Draco's mum called him.

''For Merlin's and Salazar's beard's sake, I am telling this for the 100th time Mum, I AM NOT YOUR HOUSE-ELF." He scoffed and then continued while gritting his teeth.

"Mum, why don't you take Tippy's help? And I hate Oats, Why can't you understand that, Mum? You stupid, old Woman'' snapped Draco while rolling his eyes. And then, Narcissa Malfoy as scary as Hades appeared in front of Draco with her wand pointing at Draco. Draco got frightened.

''Draco, son, would you go or not?'' Narcissa said with a voice just like Gian's Mum's angry voice from Doraemon.

''Yes, Mum'' Draco cried and then quickly exited Malfoy Manor. He walked towards the nearby Muggle alleyway and saw some Filthy Muggles were gathering around a Muggle food stall. Draco wondered what they were eating.

The stall had a Placard in which it was written 'Monday's Paani Puri stall'.

''What the heck, what's Paani Puri?'' Draco asked himself. He walked up there and saw Muggles were eating ball shaped food which must be made of flour according to Draco.

The owner beamed at Draco and said ''Want to eat this tasty Indian street food, kiddo?''

''I...I'' Before Draco could answer anything, the owner gave Draco a small bowl.

Draco saw the owner was mixing boiled black grams, boiled white chickpeas, tamarind pulp, black salt, cumin, chilli powder, chaat masala, green chilli, coriander powder and coriander leaves and other Indian spices and masala with boiled smashed potatoes. One of the customer told Draco that If anyone can't bear spicy water balls, then the Paanipuriwala (Paanipuri Vendor) would make a low spicy flavored waterballs, Dahi (Curd or yogurt) flavored waterballs, or Sweet achaar chutney (sweet mixture of pickled sauce or syryp) flavored waterballs and other different flavored waterballs. And then, Draco saw the vendor taking one ball from a big container which was filled with many crispy flour balls and then puts a hole in it and then puts a little part of the potato mixture into it and then dipped it in the Spicy and sour lemony tasty Tamarind water filled with jal jeera (roasted cumin powdered water), chopped coriander leaves, lemon juice, chopped green chillies, black salt, chaat masala, and other sweet, sour and spicy masala mixture which was kept in a very big bowl which looked like a bucket. Then the owner gave it to Draco.

Draco stared at the ball with curiosity. Draco took the dripping ball with tamarind water and puts in his mouth. It's so Tasty, Draco thought. He closed his eyes and tries to enjoy the taste. He feels like he's in Heaven for a moment.

''Blimey, it's Draco Malfoy, Hey, Draco'' someone called.

Draco turned around to see Parvati and Padma Patil and also Lavender Brown staring at him with confusion and a bit of concern.

''What're you three doing here?'' Draco asked.

''We came here to eat Paani Puri'' Parvati said with glee.

''We love Paani Puri'' Padma said. She narrowed her eyes at Draco and continued ''But we never knew that you had a thing for it''

''Yeah, Malfoy, they're right'' Lavender conceded with her friends while staring at Draco with curiousity.

''Well, I tasted it for the first time, and it's one of the tastiest food I have ever ate'' Draco stated.

''It's tasty, Even He who must not be named would love it'' Padma said with a grin.

''Would you like some more kid?'' The Vendor asked Draco.

''Oh yes, Please'' Draco replied.

''Bloody Hell, Malfoy, what're you doing here?'' Draco saw Ron there. And then suddenly, Lavender started to drool at Ron Weasley much to Ron's Dismay.

''I can ask you the same, Weasel'' Draco said.

''I came here to eat this tasty food but I never knew that the Ferret boy had a thing for Paani Puri'' Ron snickered at Draco.

''Shut Up, Weasel'' Draco sneered.

''I bet you can't eat more than 10, you're such a baby'' Ron snorted.

''Shut Up, I can eat about 100 of it'' Draco snapped.

''Really then let's have a Paani Puri challenge'' Ron declared. And by this they had a Paani Puri war. Ron and Draco both ate about 400 Paani puris. The Match was a draw but Draco sure had fun.

* * *

 _ **Two** ** _hours_ later**_

* * *

''Draco Malfoy, Have you bought the ingredients?'' Narcissa asked with a scary face which was similar to Nobita's Mum.

''I forgot to buy it, I was busy eating Paani Puri '' Draco answered.

''What's that?'' Suddenly Lucius Malfoy appeared there and asked Draco about Paani Puri.

''Lucius, Draco'' Narcissa shouted.

But who would listen her because both Father and Son were busy talking about Paani Puri.

* * *

 _The End_

A/N: I AM HUNGRY, I WANT TO EAT Paani Puri now, I wrote this fic because I was bored and Hungry. I dream about eating it, I can eat about 20 or so. The most I love about Paani Puri is the Tamarind water; it is so tasty, yum, yum, yum, yum. I also love Momo, and Chowmein and KFC Nashville chicken. Now I am more hungry, Bye. What is your favourite Indian street food? Do you love Paani Puri?


End file.
